


Nepotism in the Jedi Council

by WingletBlackbird



Series: Jedi History, Organisation, and Culture [2]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Prequel Trilogy
Genre: Archived From Tumblr, Fanwork Research & Reference Guides, Gen, Meta Essay, Nonfiction, Originally Posted on Tumblr, cross-posted from tumblr
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-15
Updated: 2018-12-15
Packaged: 2019-09-19 14:55:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 564
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17003808
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WingletBlackbird/pseuds/WingletBlackbird
Summary: In my post Pros and Cons of the Jedi Order: Their Intent and Where They Lost Their Way, I discussed the problems that come with a Council that choose their own members with no external sway. Hence, I decided to look a little further into Council Members in TPM and identify the lineages therein. I noticed some very interesting things.





	Nepotism in the Jedi Council

In my post Pros and Cons of the Jedi Order: Their Intent and Where They Lost Their Way, I discussed the problems that come with a Council that choose their own members with no external sway. I said, 

> The issue is that it elects it’s own members. As such, the council elects members that  _they_  feel support  _their_  position… This enables them to clamp down on opposing perspectives, and can easily stand in the way of alternative perspectives. It is a dangerous way to govern, and promotes ignorance. New ideas are far less likely to get anywhere.

I decided to look a little further into Council Members in TPM and identify lineages therein. I noticed some very interesting things.

**Yoda:** The Oldest Member of the Council

**Ki-Adi Mundi** **:** Yoda’s former Padawan. 

**Plo Koon:**  The padawan of Tyvokka. It was suggested that Qui-Gon be given the seat, but Tyvokka lobbied for his own former apprentice instead. After all, Qui-Gon was too grey. Tyvokka, as a Wookie was one of the more longer-lived races and was likely close to Yoda. Indeed, Yoda is known to have “good relations with the Wookies. Koon and Tyvokka may be considered close associates of Yoda, if not of the same lineage.

**Mace Windu:** The apprentice of T’ra Saa who was a very good friend of Yoda’s. T’ra Saa, like Yoda was of a long-lived species, so this friendship was able to grow quite deep

    **Depa Billaba:** Mace’s own padawan

**Yaddle:** Her appointment was unanimous except for opposition from Yoda.  

**Oppo Rancisis:** Yaddle’s former padawan. Also closely mentored by Yoda.

**Even Piell:** Unusual in that he held more of a connection to his homeworld, and that he appears to have no former connection to the Council.

    **Adi Gallia** : A Jedi who was indebted to Even and admired him greatly.

**Saesee Tiin** : The padawan of Omo Bouri who also once sat on the High Council.

**Yarael Poof:**  Little is known about his background with regard to the Council.

**Eeth Koth** : Little is known about his background. 

At least four of twelve are in Yoda’s group: Ki-Adi Mundi, Depa Billaba, Mace Windu, and Plo Koon. They are all either of Yoda’s lineage, or apprentices of his good friends. Half or more are the former padawans of previous or current council members. Indeed, the Council in TPM can widely be divided into three camps: Yaddle’s group, Yoda’s group, and those whose background we aren’t certain of. Incidentally, the dynamic is skewed in Yoda’s favour. 

It’s really no wonder Obi-Wan, (who is quite ambitious), could confidently say Qui-Gon would be on the Council if he weren’t so maverick: As an apprentice of Dooku, he already has one foot in the door. It’s certainly no wonder Obi-Wan was chosen to be a Council member: He was Dooku’s grand-apprentice, of Yoda’s lineage, reverent of the Council, talented, and he was their ticket to controlling Anakin. It’s no wonder Anakin was offended to not be a Master, (one of many reasons behind his reaction): His former master was on the Council. Anakin had the talent, the accomplishments to his name, and the lineage. At this point, it’s practically an unwritten rule he ought to be on the Council eventually too! There is undeniably a great deal of nepotism going on here, and the Council chooses people who help them maintain their comfortable worldview for better or for worse. 


End file.
